


Glove Love

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Massage, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always get what you want... exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glove Love

He poured warm oil and let it pool in the small of my back. I breathed in deeply as the scent of roses filled the air and I was lost.

His kid-leather clad hands stroked softly down my spine yet never quite reached my arse. V spread the oil out and up across my back, deftly kneading the skin to either side of my spine.

It should have been a soothing experience, his hands soft and sure, the room lit only by candles, but his ministrations caused my breath to quicken with the promise in his touch. As his hands reached the small of my back and hesitated, my body tightened further.

In my head, the flickering images that had kept me awake at nights in my lonely bed, of what I wanted to do to him, to in turn have V do to me, played in a permanent loop…

 _My hand sliding down across his crotch to find him already hard for me, his taking me from behind, his hands on my arse, his..._

His hands on my arse! Reality was so much better than anything I’d imagined, as the leather gloves smoothed the last of the oil into each cheek.

 

“Dominic, can I take the gloves off now?”

“Shhh, Evey...”

 _His hands sliding down…_


End file.
